Lee Sizemore
Lee Sizemore runs the Narrative Department at WestWorld. His story-lines consistently delight and/or terrify the guests; his temperament consistently grates on his colleagues. Biography Background Season One "The Original" During discussions with Dr. Ford and Bernard, he opposes the idea of making the Hosts more lifelike. He tells them: "But does anyone truly want that? Do you want to think that your husband is really fucking that beautiful girl or that you really just shot someone? This place works because the guests know the hosts aren't real."The Original "Chestnut" Lee performs as he outlines his newest narrative, "Odyssey on Red River". He speaks about how wonderful it will be. Dr. Ford watches, as are Theresa and Bernard. Ford's reply to Lee's idea is simply "No, I don't think so." and he humiliates Sizemore in front of everyone.Chestnut "The Adversary" Lee has taken "sick leave" after his "Odyssey on Red River" narrative is rejected. He's resigned himself to getting wasted while sitting poolside. Theresa attempts to bring him back to work after discovering Ford messing with the park, but Lee refuses, saying that he is one breakdown short of quitting. Theresa tells him that he can't quit and tells him to sober up and come in to work the next day. Lee instead meets an attractive woman who he tries and fails to flirt with. After having been cut off from the bar, Theresa's orders, Lee steals a bottle of alcohol and proceeds to piss all over the park operations control room. Amidst his antic, he is introduced to Charlotte Hale by Theresa Cullen, who turns out to be one of the Board members of Delos Destinations, Inc. and the woman he was trying to flirt with.The Adversary "Trace Decay" Charlotte interrupts Lee while he programs a host. He apologizes for their awkward first meeting, and says that he has heard about Theresa's death. Charlotte comments that her death is a loss to the company, and Lee states that there's a rumour that Theresa wasn't the loyal worker everyone thinks. Charlotte defends her, saying that she died doing something important for the company, but refuses to answer Lee's questions about the nature of her work. In his annoyance he boasts that Ford asked him to secretly program a villain—a cannibal Gold Miner Host—for his new narrative, which Charlotte scoffs at, saying that he is only doing busy work. She tells him Ford would never trust him with a key character for one of his narratives, and offers him a job working with her. That night the two make their way down to Cold Storage and look through the decommissioned Hosts. Charlotte selects Peter Abernathy, and reveals her plan to upload all the park's code onto his server, something that can only be done with a Host that has no stored information. She tells Lee to program Peter with a personality convincing enough that he can escape the park, and leaves him to it.Trace Decay "The Bicameral Mind" On the Monorail platform in Westworld Mesa Hub the hosts are lined up waiting, dressed in black. Lee Sizemore joins Charlotte Hale, who is watching from the floor above, and says Peter Abernathy is ready. He guesses that Ford is retiring that day and wants the job of Park Director. She promises him the job, says he can have it, do whatever he wants as long as he keeps it simple. Later, when Ford gives his speech at the gala, Lee and Charlotte watch from behind the audience; she sends him off to do "something important". Travelling down to Cold Storage, Lee attempts to retrieve Abernathy, but finds that the entire population of Hosts kept inside is empty; looking back confused. Season Two "Journey Into Night" During the hosts' takeover of Westworld and its control center, Lee found himself cornered by the very cannibal Gold Miner host he had designed for his new narrative, only it would not respond to his voice commands to shut down. Before it could kill him, however, it was turned off by Maeve Millay, whom Lee discovered not only ignored his voice commands but was also able to control other hosts. After inspecting a map in the room, Maeve started to leave, prompting a terrified Lee to offer his help, leading her to the control room where she could get a more accurate map. This turned out to be a dead end, however, when it was revelaed the 3D map in the room had been destroyed during the violence. Lee found out that Maeve was searching for her "daughter," and argued that her search was pointless as she "wasn't real." This only served to anger Maeve, who forced him at gunpoint to continue helping her. While walking through the Hub, they encountered a security team trying to contain the situation. Lee tried to alert them that Maeve was a host in disguise, but before they could take action they were distracted by two hosts, with Maeve killing the rest of them. She then made a point to spare Lee from getting killed by one of the hosts, warning that if he tried to betray him again she would cut off his "most vital organ" and feed it to him, although it "wouldn't make much of a meal." Lee nervously remarked that he had written that threat for her. The two made their way up to the Mesa Gold Bar, where Lee helped himself to some spirits while Maeve met with Hector Escaton, who had just survived a blood bath. After fixing Hector, Maeve ordered Lee to join her in searching the park, making him change into some guest clothing. Before he could, however, Maeve forced Lee to strip entirely for her, ensuring that he would experience the same forced exposure the hosts had to deal with under him. Personality Arrogant and egotistical, Lee has a desire to be the greatest and is deeply troubled whenever things don't go his way, as illustrated by his actions following Ford's rejection of his new narrative. Relationships Robert Ford Lee looks up to Ford, and has great respect for him, getting excited when he thinks Ford wants his help programming a Host for him. Much to the dismay of Lee, Ford doesn't appear to think much of him, considering him unimaginative. Theresa Cullen TBA Charlotte Hale Lee took sexual interest in Charlotte Hale and attempted to flirt with during their first meeting. After she rejected him, he became increasingly drunk and eventually made show of himself in the control room by urinating on the holographic map. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Lee Sizemore format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"Chestnut" **"The Adversary" **"Trace Decay" **"The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" References de:Lee Sizemore fr:Lee Sizemore es:Lee Sizemore ru:Ли Сайзмор Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff